Power Rangers RPM
by KKbobbitt93
Summary: This is just a story of RPM redone...I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

**Scott Truman** was in his jet, fighting the battle of Corinth. His brother Marcus, was Eagle 1. Scott was Eagle 2. They began to speak through the transmitters.

"Eagle 1, this is Eagle 2, request permission to engage!" called Scott.

"Negative, Eagle 2. This zone is too hot! Maintain your course. I'm drawing fire away from Alley Delta." he said. Scott's eyes widened as he took off his gas mask.

"No! Marcus, no! That is a negative!" he yelled.

"I'm hit! I'm hit! I'm losing altitude!" Marcus cried through the transmitter. Scott felt like someone took a hammer and smacked him with it.

"No, Marcus!" he cried.

"This is Eagle 1's last transmission." he said sadly.

"Marcus, no!" his sobs wracked his body, his vision getting blurry. Then the jet next to him, Marcus, exploded.

"Marcus." he sobbed.

Then he was hit, and his jet began to spiral downwards. He pulled the eject lever and verbalized it. He was shot out of his jet, and landed on the ground.

**Later**

Scott limped through the wasteland, that was once Earth. He grunted as pain shot through his ankle, making him fall to the ground. He held his side and coughed a bit, until he heard a motorcycle revving. He looked up to see a figure on a motorcycle. They stopped right in front of him.

"I'm Summer." she said. She got up, wrapping his arm and ankle.

"Let's get you back to Corinth." she told him, helping him stand and get on the motorcycle. They could see the domed city of Corinth, but it was far, there were explosions all around them, and the gates were about to close. Scott sighed.

"We're not gonna make it." he said.

"Wanna bet?" she asked, pulling her visor down. She revved through the sand and they were so close, now.

"We're not gonna make it!" he yelled to her as he saw the gates were almost down.

"We'll make it." she said with such reassurance that you wouldn't know that the gates were even closing. They slid under the gate just at the right time and she took her helmet off, revealing her golden locks, and somehow? Scott fell for her. But the sad thing? He saw a beautiful yellow ring on her ring finger. She was engaged.

"Mommy!" he heard a young girl yell. She looked about 5. She ran to Summer.

"Hey Babes!" she said happily. The thought saddened him.

"Eagle 2." said his father, the Colonel.

"Sir." replied Scott.

"Where is Eagle 1?" asked the Colonel.

"Eagle 1 is down sir." said Scott, his voice breaking.

"Dismissed." said the Colonel quietly.

"But, Dad..." started Scott.

"I said, dismissed." Colonel Truman said quietly, but firmly. Scott sighed.

**Flynn McAllister **stared at all his dismissed papers. He was trying to find a job that included helping people, but none worked out.

"I guess you were right, Dad." he said in his thick Scottish accent.

"No good deed goes unpunished."

Then everything began to shake. As if it was a earthquake. But it was much worse than that.

"What in the world, Flynn?" said his father. Then they heard a voice from the computer, telling them to hurry to Corinth City. As they were bringing their tools to the new house in the domed city of Corinth, they heard a woman yelling "Please, you have to go back for the others!" to the bus driver who had just pulled up in a bus.

"Sorry Miss, it's just too dangerous." he said walking away.

"But please, there's still people out there." she said.

"You have to do _something!_ You have to help!" she began to yell.

"Please, my little girl." she said.

"Her name is Penny. She's only 5 years old!" she yelled. At that, Flynn stopped, his Dad stopping in front of him, wondering what he was doing.

"Sorry, Dad." he whispered. He dropped the tools, running off to the bus.

"Flynn, no!" cried his dad, running after him. Flynn stopped in the door of the bus, "It's just who I am!" he yelled. Flynn drove through the outskirts, where the battle was raging. He searched for survivors. He stopped at a random place and people began to pile on.

"All right, come on." he said.

"Thanks." said an elderly man, who had just climbed on. He looked through the dust to check for anyone else, but could only see Grinders. He was about to close the door, until he heard a little girl's scream. He jumped into the crowd of Grinders, fighting them off, trying to find the girl. He brought a small girl on, and closed the door. But a grinder had tried to jump through and ended up getting cut in half.

"Hey, are we going to die?" asked the little girl.

"Not today." chuckled Flynn. When they got back to Corinth, Flynn through the other half of the grinder out, mumbling, "You no good worthless piece of crap.". The woman came up to the door and he gave her the child. He got off, after helping a few people off.

"There you go." said his Dad. Flynn's smile immediately dropped.

"Look at you, racing off to your certain doom for a group of people you don't know. Are you proud of yourself, son?" he asked.

"Look, Dad, I-" he started, but was cut off.

"'Cause I am. All these years telling you that Superheroes don't exist. Turns out, the whole time, I was looking at one." he said, clamping a hand on his son's shoulder.

**Summer Lansdown **rode over longs and onto ramps on her motorbike. She skidded to a stop in front of her house where her butler Andrew was holding a towel.

"Please get this, I need everything to be perfect for this evening. He's coming to spend time with me on my birthday, I hope he likes it." she exclaimed.

"Yes, Miss Summer." said Andrew, handing her the towel.

"Thank you." she replied, giving it back to him, and letting him move out of the way before she revved off, back into the mud.

**An hour later**

She held up her mirror, putting her lip gloss on.

"At exactly 3:30, the door will open and everyone will come in, yelling Surprise. Then at 6:00, he's gonna come." she put her lip gloss in her pocket.

"Yes, Miss Summer." he said.

**5 minutes later**

Summer used her footrest to paint her nails and told Andrew, "The Hot Tub will be set on relax and there will be a bottle of wine, with 2 glasses. You have it set up, don't you, Andrew?" she asked. Andrew had just finished cooking the servings for the party.

**10 minutes later**

Summer had changed into her Gi, and was practicing karate with Andrew.

"You have the play room set for his sisters and Sonny, right Andrew?" she asked, as they fought. She ended up knocking him on his butt.

"Yes, Miss Summer." he said.

**After an hour**

Andrew went to open the door and let Summer's friends in. They all yelled "Surprise!" and Summer had to pretend she was something she wasn't, Fake smile, surprised gasps, they all used to be real, until he came into her life. He made her good. Then after the party was over, Summer opened the door for 3 people.

"Hello, Summer." he said huskily.

"Hey, Dillon." she replied. His two sisters, Heather and Tenaya came in behind him,

"Hey Summer!" said Tenaya.

"Happy Birthday." said Heather as they hugged. Then a small 5 year old came over to Summer and said "Mommy!".

"Hey Sonny." said Summer.

"How about you go into the Playroom with your aunts so I can spend some time with your dad on my birthday?" asked Summer. The small girl nodded and left her mother's arms to go play with her aunt. They went into the Playroom and Summer took Dillon's hand, leading him upstairs.

"Come on, babe. I have my own birthday evening planned." she said happily.

"That's one of the things I love about you." he said, kissing her passionatly. A few minutes later, they had gotten their swim suits on and got into the Hot Tub with their glasses of wine. Dillon held a box out to Summer as she cuddled up to him and she gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked. He nodded, grinning. She sat up and looked at him with hopeful eyes. He grinned and looked into her eyes, opening the box to reveal a huge yellow diamond.

"Summer Victoria Lansdown, will you do me the honor of being my bride?" he asked sweetly. She giggled and said "Dillion Shawn Johnson, Yes, I will marry you!" she tackled him, making them have to go underwater. They came up to breath and surprisingly, the ring didn't fall out of it's box. He slipped it onto her finger, and they kissed. Then after another glass of wine, Andrew came out and handed Summer a box.

"This is from your parents. It has been in the family for generations." he said.

"But, I thought they were going to come and see me on my birthday." she said.

"I'm sorry, but they're in Paris, gambling." he said. Summer sniffled. Then they got out and got dressed. Just as they were about to share another kiss, the ground began to shake. They all ran out of the house and somehow ended up in a wasteland. Then Grinders appeared. Summer, Dillon, and Heather fought through them. Tenaya couldn't. She was blind. They ended up taking Dillon, Heather, and Tenaya.

"Dillon!" Summer called helplessly.

"Summer!" he called back. Summer was alone. Her fiancee and his sisters were just kidnapped, and her butler had died on the way to Corinth. But, her beautiful daughter was there for her. They made it. They sat with her parents, a cup of water in her hands.

"This is Eagle 2! I'm down. I'm sending in my coordinates." he said.

"Where is he?" she asked a worker.

"We can't get to him. We're about to seal up the city, there is nothing we can do." he said. In the next minute, Summer was suited up and was on a bike to go save the missing soldier.

"Summer! Honey! You're not actually going to go out there to save a pilot!" said her mother.

"Why are you doing this?" asked her father.

"For the one I love!" she yelled at them.

"And who would that be?"

"Dillon Johnson." Summer said softly. Her parents gasped and a small voice said "Good Luck Mommy.". They looked down and saw a blonde, brown-eyed five year old.

"Mommy?" asked Summer's mother.

"Yes. This is your granddaughter, Sonny." said Summer, holding her daughter's hand.

"Who is the father?" asked her father hesistantly.

"Dillon." said Summer, with more confidence. Her father growled softly.

"Don't even think about me. Just keep me, and my daughter, our of your lives. 'Cause my husband and my daughter have changed my life. For the better." said Summer as she snatched off the necklace they gave her, handing it to them and racing off.

That is how the first 3 Power Rangers began.


	2. The Road to Corinth

_Listen carefully , ok? We don't have a lot of time. It started three years ago. The world internet federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm-The Venjix Virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected 37% of the world's computer system. By then, it was too late. Venjix took control of the world's communication, power, and defense systems. It built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping them and Venjix declared victory. But it's not over. Not yet. If you can hear my voice, please go to the domed city of Corinth. It's the only place we can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the defense shield is activated. Please. Hurry._

**1 Year Later**

Somewhere, outside the dome, all you could see was sand, for miles, miles, and miles. But, you could hear rumbling. Somewhere down a dirt road, a black fury raced. There was a man driving, but you couldn't see his face because he wore a gas mask. Same with the female on his right. He swerved a little, then stopped. He grabbed a giant water bottle and poured some into one bottle and some more in another. He reached in and shook the girl, who was asleep. Her eyes shot open under her mask and she got out, going over to him. He gave her a bottle and they both lifted the mouth part of their gas mask and drunk some. They both got back in and began to drive again. They stopped again. "Why are we stopping?" the female asked. He didn't answer. He just got out. He walked over to a yellow flower and poured a bit of his water on it. She rolled her eyes. He did that on every yellow flower he saw. They didn't know why, but his favorite color was yellow. She got out and gave him the gas detector, He scanned the area and it said "Oxygen clear." he threw it through the open window and took off his gas mask, as did she. They both had black hair and brown eyes. Dillon and Tenaya, brother and sister. Sighing from the relief of bein able to take off that mask, they were about to get back in. Then they heard a noise. See, they had advanced hearing because, well, you'll find out later. They scanned the area. Then Grinders ran over to it. They walked around the fury, and neither were there.

"Hah!"

"Ayah!" they heard. The siblings jumped over the car and attacked the grinders. And somehow, during all that fighting, the little yellow flower was never harmed. They got back in the car, leaving behind the remains of the torn up Grinders. They stopped about 15 miles away from the remains and Dillon pulled out a map. They put it on the back of the car, and they both had lemon suckers in their mouths.

"Where are we going next?" Tenaya asked her brother. But he didn't answer her. He was 10 feet away from her. He put a key in a watch he had and turned it a couple of times. It played their song. He didn't know who showed him that song, but he listened to it whenever he could. After he listened to a few seconds of it, he turned it off and went back over to his sister who was impatiently tapping her foot. They looked at the map for a few seconds until they felt something on their backs.

"Hold it right there! Eyes front!" said a high man's voice.

"Hands up! Hands up where I can see them!" he said. The twins looked at each other and picked their suckers out of their mouths, held them up, and dropped them into the sand.

"Ok, now my friends. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm gonna count-"

"No." the twins said to him.

"Wait, what no? How can you say no? I-I-I haven't even told you my demands yet. Now you've made me lose my train of thought." he said. The siblings chuckled quietly.

"You wanna start over?" Tenaya asked him, in between chuckles.

"No, no. Let's just...keep going. Uh, I need to take your car, let's say "borrow.". I-I need to borrow your car. That sounds better." he finished.

"And those are your demands, huh?" asked Dillon.

"Yeah, yeah, non-negotiable" said the captor.

"Can we say something now?" she asked.

"Sure."

"No." they said again.

"Ok. You know, that's fine. I wasn't gonna bring this up, because, uh, it's kind of rude, but I'm the one holding the blasters here. Plus, I'm a desperate and dangerous-" he said.

"Hey Dillon, how does your _blaster _feel?" asked Tenaya with a smirk. "

I don't know, Tenaya, how about, round, kind of like a hole? How about yours?" he said, with a mirrored smirk.

"I don't know, round, but full." she said.

"Are you sure it's not that muffler and a tail light that you got from those cars over there?" Dillon asked. The man widened his eyes. That's _exactly_ what it was.

"Maybe, I mean. That's an interesting theory, but a smart guy like me, he might-uh, he might disguise his blaster-" he started, but Dillon turned around hitting the muffler and tail-light out of his hands, growling. Tenaya grabbed the guys' bag, who was surprisingly small for such big words, and began to search through it.

"Any food, water, gas?" she asked him. He had fallen on the ground, being terrified by her brother.

"Uh, no, no..." he muttered.

"That's some of the other stuff I was planning to borrow from you..." he said. She threw the bag at him, and they headed towards the car.

"Wait, where are you going?" the boy asked them.

"You can't leave me here!" he yelled. He listened to the co-ördinates that were being given by the radio. "

Corinth? You're looking for Corinth city. Hmm? Am I right?_'_ he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, the radiation makes compasses go all screwy. It messes with the radio frequencies too." he said.

"Very hard to find your way. Fortunately for you, I can take you there." he said confidently.

"If you knew where Corinth was, you'd be there." Dillon said, heading for the driving seat. But the boy stopped him again.

"I was! I mean, I just came from there! Look, I'm serious." he pulled something out of his bag.

"See? Corinth city I.D." he said. Dillon took it from him and laughed. He showed it to his sister, who began to laugh louder than he was.

"Ziggy? Your name is _Ziggy?_" he asked.

"Yup...that's me." he said.

"What are you doing out here, Ziggy?" Tenaya asked as she stuck her tongue out at her brother. He handed the ID back.

"Well, that's a long story, but I'd love to just tell you on the way." he said. Tenaya groaned and let him get in the back. Hearing her groan, he decided "Or, I could just keep my mouth shut." he said.

"I like the second one." she said. They began to ride, but they were in between trees now.

"So, you still haven't told me your names." said Ziggy from the back.

"I'm Dillon, and this is Tenaya." he said.

"And do you know someone named Summer, or Sonny?" Tenaya asked him.

"No. Why?" he asked. Tenaya pulled one of her brother's hands off the steering wheel and pulled down his sleeve. On the front of his wrist, was the name Summer tattooed. On the back of it, was Sonny's name.

"Oh. Someone special to you buddy?" asked Ziggy.

"Don't call me buddy. And, I don't know." he said.

"You mean, you don't know who you are?" he asked.

"Not at all." said Tenaya.

"You know, if we're gonna be the 3 musketeers-" Tenaya rolled her eyes.

"I think we should work on our communications-oh wait! Wait! Wait!" he yelled. Dillon slammed so hard on the break, he thought he broke his foot.

"See? Ziggy promises? Ziggy delivers.". Right there, in front of their eyes, was the domed city of Corinth.

"We probably just want to pull off the road here and wait 'till dark." Ziggy suggested.

'We can't stop." said Tenaya.

"_What?_" Ziggy hissed. Dillon looked at his sister, who rolled her eyes.

"We're running on fumes, if I kill the engine now, I may not be able to start it up again." he said, staring at the city.

" This is a joke, right?" he asked.

"_Y-You're not serious, right?_" Dillon smirked and looked at his sister who was smiling full-on.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." she mumbled, looking back at Ziggy who was about to cry. They began to go full-speed.

"Ok, uh, we need a reality check here. All right, let me spell this out for you. No one has ever run the barricade into the city in broad daylight. Understand? No one!" he yelled at them.

"There's a first time for everything." Dillon said. As they drove, Grinders appeared on bikes. Ziggy turned around, them giving him a fright.

"It's the perimeter patrol! And they're right on top of us! _RIGHT ON_ TOP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Tenaya?" Dillon asked. She pulled out a plastic sack of lemon flavored suckers, handing her brother one, and keeping one for herself.

"Really? Now? Ok..ok...This isn't happening. I'm running the Venjix barricade in broad daylight, with Willow and Willy Wonka at the wheel." he cried. Tenaya removed an explosve from under her seat and put her sucker in the middle of it. She threw it behind them and it landed on one of the bikes. The brother and sister laughed as they saw the explosion.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." said Ziggy. Tenaya chuckled again.

"Oh trust me, you're already there." she said.

"Ok, uh, close call, but I think we still have enough time to, uh, turn around, and back up before we hit the Venjix Barricade!" he yelled, as he saw the machine. Ziggy, thinking that they were going to die, grabbed a sucker and decided to spend his last moments going on about his dreams.

"I always wanted to play a musical instrument. I could've been the best clarinet player in the world..." he muttered. A thermix charge was thrown at the venjix barricade and it came down, letting the 3 people into the domed city. Ziggy opened his eyes and looked around.

"I'm alive. We made it!" he yelled happily. Then they heard a mechanical whirring.

"Not yet..." muttered Dillon, looking behind the car. 3 people raced in front of the car. One had blonde long hair, and a bear on the back of her leather jacket. Dillon looked carefully at her, and on the back of her wrist, he saw the name Sonny. He gasped. Next to her was a man with a curly, small afro, and a red eagle on the back of his jacket. and last, their was another man with a shaved head and a blue lion on the back of his shirt.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" they yelled. The blonde turned into the yellow RPM ranger. The afro into the red, and the shaved into the blue. The 3 raced into battle.

"Did you see the girl?" Dillon asked his sister.

"Yeah, what about her?" Tenaya asked him.

"She had Sonny in the same place on her wrist that I do. Do you think she's Summer?" he asked.

"Maybe." she muttered.

"Engine cell activate!" said the red ranger, holding a blaster and putting a cell inside it. He connected it to a sword.

"Nitro Sword! Ha!" he yelled. The two others fought on their own. But the yellow rangers' moves looked familiar to Dillon.

"Ow." he muttered, grabbing his head.

"You alright, Dil?" asked his sister. But he was too busy, in a flashback:

_ Dillon walked into his new class. It was for people that were around his age. 20 and up. He walked in and saw his newest student. Summer Lansdown._

_ "Hello. I was wondering what we'd be learning today. I was thinking, something like this?" she asked as she came up to him. She jumped and did a roundhouse kick, and backward flipped, dropping into a defensive stance. _

_"Well, Summer, looks like you know more than you need to." he said. _

_"Well, I signed up, because my friends told me that the sensei was cute." she muttered, blushing. _

_"And were they right?" he asked, smirking smugly. _

_"Right they were." she said. _

_"You know, Summer, I think I'd like to take you out sometime." he told her, kissing her hand. _

_"I think I'd like that." she said as they both took a starting stance. Then they began to spar._

Dillon shook his head and smiled.

"That's Summer." he said.

"What?" Ziggy asked him. He explained his flashback to them.

"Do you think that 'taking out' went well?" Tenaya asked them.

"Well, that depends. If I come up to her and she kisses me because she misses me, I'll know it went well. If she slaps me, well, yeah, we were probably done a long time ago." he said. While they were talking, the attack bot appeared in front of their car. Summer saw and leaped on top of the hood of the car.

_'Dillon's black fury?_' she thought. She pulled out her blaster yelling "Back off!" at the monster and blasting him. She turned around to salute, but saw the one person she never thought she'd see again.

"Dillon?" she asked. He smiled, just by the way she said his name, she missed him. He could see through her visor, her blue eyes. Blue as the ocean, he used to call them. Then a bunch of memories hit him like a brick.

_ Summer stayed the night at Dillon's house. She woke up and felt his arm around her. She got up and was careful not to wake up Heather or Tenaya. She put on his shirt and tip-toed down the stairs. She quickly made yogurt. After she made the yogurt, she ate her own and made a note saying that she made it. She went back upstairs and fell back asleep. Then she was awoken by her beloved who was smiling. _

_"Ok, my sisters officially love you. They love the yogurt you made." he said. _

_"Well have you eaten yours yet?" she asked. _

_"No. I want to share it with you and Sonny." he said as he leaned down to kiss her stomach. They went downstairs, with Dillon shirtless, and he sat her on top of the counter. He grabbed his bowl and a spoon. He took a spoonful and waved it up and down in front of Summer's face who had her mouth wide open. He led it in and she smiled after swallowing. _

_"I love you." he said. _

_"We love you, too." she replied._

_"Please Summer, don't you love me?" he asked her. _

_"Yes, you know that!" she said forcibly. They were on the sidewalk in the middle of the night, and Summer didn't want to hurt him, by having to leave him if her parents found out. _

_"Then take a chance with me. Your parents won't get in between us. We're 21, they can't tell us what to do anymore. I love you, Summer. And if you love me, take a chance." he told her, grabbing her hips, forcing her to look in his eyes. Blue as the ocean. She stared at him. Then she did something that surprised him. She grabbed him by his neck and kissed him._

_ Summer stood in Dillon's living room with Tenaya and they were trying out yoga. Both of their hair was in a bun, they had on a belly shirt and yoga pants. They put their hands together and put their hands on the side on their thigh. Dillon sneaked up behind his sister and girlfriend, and both of their eyes were closed so they didn't notice him. He got up closer, grabbing both of the girls by their hips and hugging them to him. He laughed at their shocked faces. The girls laughed and pushed him off._

_ The couple sat on the top of a hill, well, Summer sitting and Dillon's head in her lap as she caressed his head. "How many hours have we been here?" asked Summer. Dillon checked his watch. _

_"Three." he mumbled, snuggling deeper into his girlfriend's crossed legs. She chuckled as he fell asleep. _

_"Sonny!" she yelled for her daughter. Three year old Sonny ran over to her parents and smiled at her father's sleeping face. She punched him in the head a couple of times. "_

_Huh? Oh, you're gonna get it you little munchkin!" he said, getting up and chasing his daughter who giggled and ran away. He caught her and Summer came over, kissing their daughter's head._

_ Dillon walked along the beach, thinking about his life. He had two sisters, a great girlfriend, and a beautiful daughter. Nothing could be better._

Basically he remembered everything. His daughter, his sisters, and Summer. The beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that stood on the hood of his car. She shook her head and got off the car, staring at him. Dillon smiled. It was the only real smile that Ziggy had seen from this man. Summer smiled underneath her helmet and tears came to her eyes. Imagine how happy Sonny would be. The red and blue rangers came over to her and asked "You ok?". She nodded and they raced off to finish off the monster. They destroyed him in minutes.

"Yeah! Go Rangers!" Ziggy yelled behind them.

"Rangers?" asked Tenaya.

"Yeah. Power Rangers." said Ziggy in a 'duh' tone.

"What are Power Rangers?"


	3. Fade to Black and Brighten to White

Ziggy stared at the two siblings with shock.

"What do you mean, 'What's a Power Ranger?'" he asked carefully.

"There." he pointed at red.

"That." he pointed at blue.

"Those." he pointed at the Summer. Ziggy, Dillon and Tenaya had gotten out of the car. They were about to get back in until Ziggy grabbed them both by their jackets and pointed up at the sky.

"Look." he said. There were millions of UFOs flying towards them. Correction, drones. Then the Rangers heard their mentor in their heads.

"_Rangers, do you have a visual on the_ _incoming targets_?" she asked them. Red looked up at the sky with the rest of the team and saw the drones.

"Uh, affirmative." he said quickly.

"They'd be a bit hard to miss." Blue muttered. They landed on buildings, some still flying in the air, shooting lasers.

"Whoa." said Ziggy. Some of them shot at the car, where Ziggy began to scream. He jumped through the open car window, hoping for some shield from the lasers.

"_Rangers, I'm downmorhping the zord attack vehicles to you. Stand by." _said the mentor. The zords roared down the streets, ready to come to the command of their owners. The Rangers jumped inside.

"We're in!" he said. The lasers shot at the zords as they were driven.

"Attack formation delta! I'm on point!" Red yelled.

"Watch hose blasters, red!" Summer yelled.

"Drones to the east!" called Blue.

"Going airborne!" yelled Red as he flipped a switch. The eagle grew wings and began to fly with the drones. He attacked a couple of them, and then landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

"Blue, clear a path for yellow!" yelled Red.

"Right, I'm on it.". He led his lion to crush a few of the drones, making a path for Summer to get through. But Summer was hit by one of the lasers. She groaned and Dillon growled. Ziggy spotted some grinders, ready to finish Summer by ambushing her with a bigger laser. He crawled through the car, next to the window where Dillon was and pointed at the laser. He groaned softly and muttered "I hate grinders.". He threw open the door that Ziggy was in, as to which Ziggy moved over. Tenaya was still watching the fight. He tried to start the engine, but it wouldn't work.

"C'mon, c'mon!" he muttered. He punched the dashboard which made it start up. He backed up really fast, ready to run over any grinders that tried to hurt Summer. He crushed trash cans, making the grinders fall back and the laser flew up, making it shoot all the drones.

"Grinders are neutralized." said Red. Summer had no words as Dillon smiled up at her from the car. She got down and took off her helmet. Dillon smiled at her and she rushed to him. She grabbed his face as he grabbed her hips.

"It's you." she smiled.

"Yeah. And it's you. Everytime Tenaya and I stopped to rest out there, I had dreams about you. You were beautiful there, and I always knew yellow was your color." he smiled at her. He leaned down to kiss her before he was grabbed by the arms. They looked behind them to see Tenaya and Ziggy in restraints, too.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked them.

"Don't worry, Miss Summer. He won't be bothering you, anymore." One of the soldiers said.

"But he wasn't- guys!" she struggled against the restraining of her two teamates, who covered her mouth and held her arms. She shook her head as Dillon stared at her, his eyes filled with sorrow as he was dragged away. They scanned him and one of the soldiers said "Detecting internal Venjix hardware. Generation 7 at least.". He widened his eyes. He didn't even know that was there. Summer also widened her eyes. But she didn't care. As he was put in the car she turned on her friends, who had turned her loose a couple seconds ago.

"So, you _don't _know how much I missed him and love him? I've cried myself to sleep every night, and so has my daughter! You _want_ to make Sonny suffer. She has a father. And that was him! That's the 'Dillon' I've been going on about for the past year. _He's _the reason I saved you!" she pointed at Red. He looked down as she continued.

"How could you do this to me?" she cried as she completly de-morphed and ran over to her motorcycle. The two guys looked at each other, wondering what they were going to do about their female teammate.

Summer had went upstairs and locked her door. The only person she let in was her daughter, and after she told her what happened, she came out crying. She ran to her room and locked the door just as her mother did. The boys scanned the attack bot after they de-morphed. "So, what'do we got here, doc?" Scott asked the screen.

"Something different, radically advanced. Venjix technology is now evolving at an exponential rate. If we don't upgrade the firepower in our zord configurations, Venjix will over-run the city within a month." said the screen.

"We're gonna have to activate series Black and series White. There's no way around it." said Flynn.

"Yes, but we don't have an operator that can handle that bio hardware. Where are we supposed to find one now?" said Scott. Summer had been listening from the stairs. She smirked slightly, an idea forming.

In a cell, Dillon and Tenaya sat side-by-side.

"So, you're aware that you have robotic technology throughout your body, but you have no idea how it got there?" asked Colonel Truman.

"We just learned today." said Tenaya.

"You don't know who you are?" he asked.

"Nope." the twins muttered.

In another cell, Ziggy sat alone.

"Who am I? You want to know?" he asked.

"Let me tell you who I am. I'm the type of guy who knows exactly when to keep his mouth shut, and that's all you're gonna get out of me." he pointed a finger at the guards. He crossed his arms and lied back. The guard clicked his pen and Ziggy yelled.

"Okay! You win! You've broken me! I-I'll tell you everything!"

"So what exactly _do_ you remember?" asked the Colonel. Dillon and Tenaya looked at each other. "I remember him." "I remember her." "I remember my daughter." "I remember my almost sister in law." "And that we need gas." they said.

"And that was the first time I-I ever had the courage to, to look myself in he mirror and just love myself, unconditionally.". The guards nodded and smiled at each other. "But I'm getting way ahead of myself here. Let's, let's back up, and, and we'll cover the rest of my pre-school years." he said.

"So, we can also assume that these robotic upgrades provide you with enhanced abilities." he said. Summer and Sonny appeared by the cell. Sonny smiled at the fact that her father, who she hadn't seen in a year, was right in front of her. "Extra Strength." he said. "Improved..." he started, but knocked his coffee cup over. Dillon dived and caught it, keeping the coffee in the cup. Summer smiled at him as he returned the cup to the Colonel. "Sir, I'm gonna mark that down as a definite 'Yes'. said Hicks.

"And then, I would, I would wake from the dream only to suddenly realize, hold on, that part wasn't a dream at all. I had actually gone to school in just my underwear." Ziggy told the 7 guards he had attracted. "Well, my friends, that was a tough thing to bounce back from, especially since by that time, " He opened a marker. "The rash had spread so far down the back of my..." he wrote a red spark on his drawn back.

"You can see my problem here. How am I supposed to know, if you are humans that are part machine, or machines that are part humans?" the Colonel asked.

"Maybe you can ask her?" Dillon said, pointing to Summer and Sonny.

"Miss Summer, you know children aren't allowed back here," said the Colonel.

"Well, this is her father who she hasn't seen in a year, so I thought it'd be fine." Summer said sarcastically, while glaring at him. The Colonel glared back at her, then he led Hicks out.

"Get him to side with us, or he's a goner." he whispered to her. She nodded and walked in there. Tenaya and him stood up. Summer grabbed Dillon and pulled him in. They kissed and hugged tight. Sonny was hugging her aunt. Sonny ran over to her dad, who picked her up and smiled at her.

"I missed you princess." he told her. She began to cry and laugh at the same time, hugging him tight. Summer hugged Tenaya.

"How are you? Are you ok? I mean, look at you. You're a Power Ranger." he told his fiancee, holding her hand.

"We're good. I'm sorry that the guys got you in here." she said. Seeing their confused faces, she said "My teammates. Oh yeah, and there is something else I wanted to give you Dillon. And I remember this song." she muttered, handing him his watch. She kissed him quietly and left. He put his key in it, and listened to the soft music as it played.

Tenaya lied quietly on the bed, with Dillon walking around their shared cell and Ziggy in a chair.

"Don't worry, yeah, my uncle Marty, he's a very reputable personal-injury lawyer." Ziggy said.

"We don't plan on staying..." said Tenaya.

"Right, so it's an escape, ok? When are we gonna bust out of this can?" asked Ziggy.

"We?" asked Dillon.

"The only people I plan on taking with me, is Summer and my daughter. And that's only if they want to come." he said.

"_And, _give us one reason why we should take you with us..." said Tenaya as she stood up. Ziggy looked down for a couple seconds.

"Shadow Puppets." he muttered a couple seconds later. Dillon and Tenaya looked at each other confused.

"_Brilliant _shadow puppets." he said, before putting his hand behind a sheet, making a chicken.

"That'll come in handy." said Dillon sarcastically.

"Listen, I could be a big help. I've got a lot of friends in here." he whispered. Then a line of prisoners walked by their cell.

"I'm gonna end your world, Ziggy!"

"First chance I get, you're finished." said a couple of them. Dillon and Tenaya crossed their arms, looking at each other, then at Ziggy.

"He must have me confused with, uh, some other Ziggy, because I-" then, the same prisoner grabbed onto the bars of their cell.

"It's game over, Ziggy." he yelled, shaking the bars, too aggresively for the people in the cell.

"We're gonna ghost you, man." said another one.

"Well, that's uh, kind of, uh, kind of a long story." he said.

"I'll bet." muttered Tenaya, before patting him on the back and lying on the bed.

"But, I mean, their machines, though, aren't they?" asked Flynn, as they spoke to Dr.K about Summer's suggestion. Summer glared at her companion, and noticing the glare, he muttered "Respectively."

"They're technically humans, equipped with Cybernetic modifications." spoke Dr.K.

"Technically? Now, I'm just a simple Mechanic, I'm not a scientist, but I'm looking and seeing metal, I'm seeing bolts, and I'm seeing circuitry, all right? Now, if that is not a machine, I don't know what is..." he muttered, trailing off as he saw Summer's red face. She growled, stomping on his foot, hard. He groaned.

"I'm just gonna sit down now." he said, limping over to the couch and sitting down.

"Scott, you're team leader. This is your call." said the Doctor. Scott turned to his crush.

"Look, Summer. I seriously hope, you know what you doing with this, I really do, because I cannot see anything impressive about them at all." he said. They walked away, leaving Summer to stare at her fiancee's and his sisters' bolts and metal.

Ziggy, Dillon, and Tenaya walked up the winding stairs in the prison to lunch.

"I may not be the ideal partner, but, you know, I'm here, and I'm somebody." he said as they passed a guard.

"You can't just do it alone." he said to the twins. As they walked in the door, an Asian man with an american accent noticed Ziggy.

"Ziggy!" he said. Everyone stood up, throwing chairs and tables, so they were all surrounding him, Dillon, and Tenaya.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face in the city, after what you pulled." said the man. Ziggy chuckled as the guard left the room.

"Ronin, Ronin, listen, tha-that was a big misunderstanding. Uh, my friends and I came here to explain." he gestured to the twins.

"He with you?" Ronin asked them. They looked at each other.

"Nope." they said, and began to push through the circle. The men grabbed Ziggy and lied him across a table.

"You know your problem, Ziggy? Respect. Even in here, they respect me. You see those deserts?" he pointed to trays of green and pink jello. "That strawberry one? That one is mine. They make that just for me. It's a sign of respect. You have no respect, Ziggy. Not for anybody, or anything, and that's why you'll always be a loser." he told the younger boy.

Dillon and Tenaya heard the harsh insults and something pounded in their hearts. Regret. They looked at each other, and practically told each other the plan through their eyes.

"An outcast. Alone." continued the man. Dillon and Tenaya picked up the trays and walked over to the last couple pints of strawberry jello. Tenaya picked up the first half, and Dillon picked up the last, making sure to get their attention by tapping the ladle on the pan.

"I'm gonna make an example out of you, Ziggy. So no one ever dares to defy me ag-" then the man heard the ladle.

"Hey!" he said, noticing the jello on their trays.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his clique surrounding the twins now.

"My brother and I were getting some dessert." said Tenaya.

"You should have picked another one, my friends. The lime is just as good." he said.

"Then, you won't mind eating it." said Dillon. Ronin glared.

"You should walk back to your table now while you still can."

"We are. And, we're taking out desert with us." said Tenaya.

"You'll never make it." glared Ronin, he grabbed Dillon's shirt, making Tenaya grab his arm. They were protective over each other. Dillon nodded at his, by 5 minutes, younger sister and they nodded at each other.

"Let's find out." said Dillon. His eyes glowed yellow, before he went into action. Tenaya stared at her brother's eyes in confusion, before she began to fight the inmates alongside him. Throughout all that fighting, all the roundhouse kicks, punches and flips, they managed to keep their jello in their tray. When they were done, they smiled at all the unconscious bodies that surrounded them. They sat back at their table and tasted the jello.

"Mm." muttered Dillon, shrugging.

"That's right, ladies. How you like me now? And believe me, there is plenty more where that came from." said Ziggy, getting off the tables and walking over to Ziggy.

"Guys-" he started when he got over there.

"Forget it. We just wanted some desert." said Dillon. Then another prison mate, who probably didn't see what happened, put his hand on Dillon shoulder.

"Hey, man. You're in my seat." he said. Dillon looked at Tenaya, who was currently glaring at the man, but he didn't notice.

"Eye, I said you're in my seat, bro." said the man. Ziggy laughed.

"Uh, Hector, you might want to let this one slide." he muttered.

"Why? What are these little fools gonna do?" asked Hector. Dillon and Tenaya looked at Ziggy, who smiled and made an O shape with his mouth.

"Yay, Daddy!" said Sonny, happily, clinging to her mother. The team, and their mini-sidekick, were watching the footage in the prison, as the prisoners fell down the staircase. Summer grinned at her daughter and her teammates.

"Sweet mother molasses..." said Flynn as Scott looked down. Summer stopped the tape.

"Impressive enough for you?" she asked Scott. He bit his lip, and looked at her as she raised an eyebrow.

The team and her daughter walked over to the cell. They walked in and Dillon have a lop-sided grin, seeing the love of his life. His eyes flashed yellow again.

"Whoa..." muttered Summer.

"Why does that keep happening?" he asked frustrated.

"Maybe we have someone who can tell you." said Summer. She opened a mini-laptop that showed the K on it.

"What is that?" asked Tenaya.

"That's Dr.K" said Sonny. Dr.K spoke.

"Dillon, I've been looking through the files, that my team hacked in about 6 months ago from Venjix HQ and it shows that Venjix created each of his cyborgs, and a partner for each. Series Ranger Yellow, I'm afraid to say that, you and Dillon were both meant to be half Venjix hardware. The grinders got it mixed up and took Tenaya instead. Venjix had plans, because he knew that you and Dillon were both the best fighters in your state. He wanted you two to lead the Grinders and be his two generals."

"I was meant to be...a machine?" asked Summer. She looked away and then walked out of the cell.

"Mommy?" asked Sonny, running after her mother.

"Well, back to business. Dillon, Tenaya, we'd like you to be our Black and White Power Rangers and don't even think of objecting because that's the only way you'll ever get out of this prison. So, you in?" asked Scott not so subtly.


End file.
